Awake & Alive
by Laxita2688
Summary: A hero was usually a courageous, outgoing person; Touya didn't think he qualified, seeing as he slept his entire 16th birthday away. -N x Touya, Isshushipping. Random title is random, and rated T until further plotted out-


**AN: Okay; First fanfiction upload! Whoo!**

**This first chapter is more of a prologue of sorts; this'll be an Isshushipping story, for sure.**

**So, time to get the disclaimers over with, eh?**

**I am in no way related to the production of Pokemon, Pokemon Black and White, or any of the characters related.**

**...Or else N wouldn't have left at the end. **

* * *

><p> "<em>Touyaaaaa<em>! Cheren's here, I'm sending him up!"

"M'kaaaaaay..."

Despite the warning his mother had given about the bespectacled boy, Touya's body refused to move from his mattress. It was his 16th birthday; didn't he have a right to sleep in...?

As Cheren, one of his best friends since he could remember, threw open his bedroom door, Touya got his answer of "no".

"What the...? You're still alseep?"

The brunette slowly opened one eye, giving his friend a half glare. "Yeah... It's only like, 7..." "7:28," Cheren corrected with a sigh, fixing red glasses. "PM." "...wait, what?"

This and this alone got the boy out of bed, sitting up abruptly and looking for his window. Damn; it was already starting to get dark out...?

"Huh?" "I can NOT believe you slept the day away..." The ravenette sighed again, shaking his head in disapproval. "Well," Touya looked back to him, fully awake and glare gone harder. "Why didn't you wake me up sooner?" "I told you yesterday," Was Cherens swift reply. "I was busy helping Professor Juniper with fieldwork today; and speaking of which..."

It was now when Cheren shook the box in his hands gently, drawing Touya's eyes to the ribboned box for the first time.

How had he missed that before?

"...Is that...?" "The starters? Yeah; now, get dressed properly before Bianca gets here. We'll open it together."

**xXx**

"S-Sorry I'm late...!" "Bianca..."

Cheren frowned at the blonde, doubled over and catching her breath. "We all know you don't exactly have the best record with being on time; but seriously?" What Cheren had said was nothing but fact - Bianca had been on time for something perhaps twice in her lifetime, without the aid of her parents chauffering her around to make sure she wouldn't be late. It wasn't necessarily her fault; she just didn't have a good sense of time.

"I said sorry!" Bianca pouted, standing straighter. "I-" "It's fine!" Touya laughed slightly, waving her off. "Technically, Cheren was the only one on time, so just ignore his nagging!" "H-Hey!"

The small laugh was short lived, before an even shorter, comfortable silence settled between the three, ringing with anxiousness. All eyes were locked on the same target; the blue box.

"..So, uh..." Bianca cleared her throat, as the teens all found themselves moving closer to the package. "Since it's Touya's birthday AND house, I suggest we let him choose first..."

Neither of the boys could really object to this; it was fair enough.

And so, with a moment of hesitation, Touya reached out and grabbed the small card on top

_I've brought three Pokemon, one for you and each of your friends. Please settle your choices politely._

_Enjoy your Pokemon!_

_-Professor Juniper_

Settle the choices politely...? Oh, THAT should be fun. The day Juniper had told them what the three starters would be a week or so ago, the Nuvema trio had sworn they wouldn't reveal who wanted who; that way, everything would be even more of a surprise. But as Touya stared at the wrapped box, he began to feel a bit scared; what if he choose the one his friends had wanted...? Surely a few shouts would be exchanged.

"...Well?" Cheren tapped his foot impatiently, and Touya's train of thought crashed. "What're you waiting for?" Bianca frowned. "Cheren! He's going to pick out his partner for probably the rest of his life; don't rush hi-!" " I chooooooooooooooooooooose..." The brunette pursed his lips in thought, hand hovering above the contraption on the leftmost side. "..Snivvy!"

Beaming, Touya grabed the shining ball labeled as such. Bianca immidiatly stepped up, glancing at the two left. "Ok! I'll take this Pokemon!" She eagerly took the one on the right, next to a label that read "Oshawott". " Cheren, that one's all yours!" "Hey!" The said boy gave a small pout. "How come you get to pick out MY Pokemon?"

Touya bit his lip. Uh-oh; had Cheren wanted one of theirs?

"Oh, nevermind." A happy sigh escaped the ravenette, taking the last Pokeball. "I wanted Tepig from the start anyways." "...Wait," Touya blinked, looking back and forth between the others. "It works out perfectly? Just like that?" "Apparently."

"...So!" Bianca's grin grew as she took a step or two back. "Everyone got the Pokemon they wanted, so that's that! Hey, I know; Let's have a Pokemon battle!"

**xXx**

"I'm very sorry about the trouble, Ma'am..." " Well, um... We can clean up..."

The three new trainers stood before the mother of the household, heads bowed and hiding blushes of embarressment. Only minutes- not even- before, Touya had easily beaten his best friends in their first battles ever. Unfortunately, the move tackle can cause more damage than it seemed; leaving his room on the upper floor a complete mess.

"Cleaning up?" Touya's mom gave a tiny laugh, shaking her head and dismissing the situation. "No worries; I'll take care of it later."

The brown haired woman smiled at the kids, more than slightly surprised at the fact they could get away with such the mess they caused. "Shouldn't you be on your way to meet Professor Juniper?"

""..."" "Th-Thanks..." Cheren adjusted his glasses, looking back to his companions. " I'll be waiting at the lab-" "Oh! Wait!" Bianca perked up, cutting off the other. "I've gotta go home first!"

Before Touya or anyone could even ask, the blonde turned to the only other female. "Thanks for having us over!"

**xXx**

The weight of the Xtransciever on Touya's wrist felt felt a bit uncomfortable at first; However, walking towards Route 1 with a new Pokedex and map in his bag, he could hardly pay attention to it. Tawny eyes looked up at the sky of his town; would it look the same wherever he ventured? He had heard that these journies are what changed people the most sometimes; did that include how people viewed the stars? Or the moon...?

"Touyaaa!" The over familier voice snapped the brunette from his thoughts, and head immdiatly turning to it's source; Both Cheren and Bianca, waiting at the very edge of Nuvema.

"You two haven't left yet?" He didn't have a cly why, but Touya couldn't keep the grin on his face from widening.

"Let's all take our first step on Route 1 together!"

And that's exactly what happened.

"One... Two..."

"""Three!"""

At the final count, Touya, cheren, and Bianca all walked their first steps in unison.

Touya didn't care much for the battles earlier; They proved nothing of being a trainer. There was still a chance even after they had chosen their partners that they would've not been allowed to leave on this journey.

Walking between his two best friends, the true adventure had begun.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Yes; I spell Snivvy with two V's. :| <strong>

**R&R?**


End file.
